Fight for your life
by ryanrokosz321
Summary: He fights simply because he must, he cant afford to stop now. Doing so would break him both physically and mentally. This is my first attempt at making fanfiction, Dont be fooled by the title, this is m/m with Red Sniper and Blu Scout being the main pair. In order to do this in a new manner I replaced Soldier with a new class. T for now, may change to m later on.
1. Chapter 1

Part one, The fort.

Chapter one, "Reunion"

Today's the first day. Funny, considering i have no idea where it is that I'm "starting" at. It doesn't matter, if what she says is true, then the trip is more than worth it. especially considering that had I refused I'd be going back to that hell of an orphanage. At the very least i'll have my own room here, god knows how tired i am of "misplacing" my valuables. They could at least do without the bag over my head though. "We're here." someone lightly grabs hold of my arm and leads me out of the car. "Can you take the bag off now?" i say a little more gruff then necessary. "Well if you'd give me a moment then sure." I hear the driver talking to someone about a guide when suddenly the buckles at the back of my neck start un-clasping. I close my eyes as he takes the bag off, the sunlight being a bit much after two hours of darkness.

"..."

Oh god, not here, anywhere but here-

"I know its overwhelming but you'll get used to it pretty quick. Besides, they usually assign someone to lead you around the first couple weeks, make sure ya know the basics and such. The team's nice enough once ya get to-"

"Where's where can i contact the administration?"

"err, well we're not supposed to contact her unless we've been given permi-"

"i've got a card."

He takes it gingerly, eyes widening when he sees the priority number. "lemme get Jack to show you to the communications room."

I sit down and wait while he sends out for the guide. The man that shows up five minuets later starts arguing the second he walks in.

"I don't care how urgent it is we're in the middle of a damn war right now!"

"Now Jack-"

"And ya just go spout'n my real name too. Pretty soon he's gonna know m'hole life story."

"Would ya just listen for a god damned second? Hes got level one priority clearance. And the way he demanded to contact the administrator makes it seem pretty damn urgent too."

"I'm just say'in its been barely two days since i got called back to the hell-hole, I dont need a bunch-o distractions during the middle of a battle!"

"Rules go before anything else Jack-"

"And there ya go use'n my damn name again."

"WOULD YA SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

The man, Jack, startles at the sudden outrage. i guess the driver does'nt usually get angry like that.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just get frustrated when i have to risk my neck just to be called on for a babysitter."

I'm getting annoyed by this point. but i restrain my self because of the fact that i might be stuck here with these people.

"Well, your the closest person and-"

'Ya coulda gotten the damn scout to do it. Heaven knows he doesn't pull his own weight around here."

"The scouts not here yet and-"

"And hows that my problem?"

"WOULD YOU JUST TAKE ME TO THE DANG COMMUNICATIONS CENTER!" I finally snap.

"Now wait a second-" Jack starts

"I've been waiting! Is it that hard for you to muster enough energy to simply walk to a damn room without complaining about every little thing about your life? God!"

Both men seem shocked after how silent i've been.

"well err, lemme show ya to the room but I gotta be quick so don't trip up."

I follow jack out of the room and into a bunch of connected hallways. After several turns he stops at a large double door

"s'through there and past the medical bay. You cant miss it."

I say nothing as he walks away, still upset over his damn arguing. The second I push open the doors I'm attacked by a white blur.

"Archimedes! Back in your cage! I'm sorry! he iz not usually so active. Oh, You are?"

Once the hes put the bird back in his cage i look up to see whoever it was talking to me. He's got medical scrubs on so i assume he's the doctor here. For some reason he's confused, he keeps staring at me awkwardly. I just sit there staring back until i see something register on his face.

"Your ze child, aren't you?"

I sit there giving a confused look until something clicks inside my head. _He was there!_ I let the surprise hang on my face for a split second before I quickly slide myself under his legs, get up, and start running towards the other side of the bay.

"Vait! Please!"

Ignoring his words i continue on until i see the door with "Communications" sprayed on it. Quickly shoving myself through, i grab the nearest chair and seal the room from the inside. About five seconds later i hear the doorknobs fumbling and some German cursing.

"I just vant to talk to you Herr Micheal!"

He continues to fumble with the lock and almost has it when the intercom springs to life

"Medic, please report to the debriefing room for an emergency meeting."

He sighs slowly. "You haven't avoided zis you know!" he gets out as he walks away. God of all places to get sent why the hell did I end up here! Its not fair and she knows it! God and I haven't even talked to her yet. I slowly stop my hands from shaking and walk up the communications monitor. Inserting my key card into the slot I call up the administrators name. It takes about fifteen minuets until her face shows up grainy on the screen. "I've been expecting you." She says calmly.

"LIKE HELL YOU HAVE!"

"Now now, there's no reason for raised voices-"

"You knew where i was being sent! You probably pick the damn place yourself!"

"It was simply the place you were most necessary."

"Your a cruel, heartless, selfish bi-"

"Child your sweating." she says amused. "If you don't calm down i will have the doctor here sedate you."

"..."

"There, that's better. Now, like it or not you are stuck here until your employment states otherwise. besides, I'm giving you exactly what we agreed upon. Your "Friend" showed up not fifteen minuets ago. Now if you don't mind i do have some buisness to attend to. And to ensure that i don't get any further interruptions I'm downgrading your priority clearance to level two."

Ihe screen cuts out just as I slump to the ground, unable to hide my shaking hands or the tears streaming down my face.

Dear god that was slower than kristy allys weight loss. well, at least i got the chapter out already. took long enough though, especially since im ebing homeschooled and i actually have the damn time to write this. anyways, if you like it please leave a like or whatever its called here. and comment. if you dont comment ill ask GLaDOS to burn your house down. seriously that bish is crazeh.


	2. Show off

Day 2: Irreplaceable

(Red Snipers pov)

The hell's wrong with that runt, screamin at me like he's my boss. I mean seriously, jumpin into another's conversation like that. I had litterally one week until the contract ended and i get Pulled back into what? A loud-mouthed wanka acting like he runs the place. Its enough that I've got enginer breathin down my back but now I gotta deal with this runt? Figures hed be runnin to the Administrator first second he gets here. Prolly can't deal with actual battle. Boys too young to be runnin around this place anyways. S'pecially after what happend two years ago. God knows I never liked the soldier on our team. But he didn't have to die like that, not with 'is kid watchin him. God what do they want now? Thats three damn meetings called in one week. At least I'll get the chance to talk to engineer afterwards, 'poligize and ask exactly who the boy is.

The meetings getting pretty boring by now, Just another lecture about how even with the time spent apart we're still expected to act the same. Pretty curious to see who they'll be replacing the soldiers with. "You all know what happened last year. So for the sake of being respectful I'm not gonna repeat it. However this time we find our self without a soldier, or even a soldier class in general. Instead, the Administrator has deemed fit to replace the class calls this new class "assassin". Now, before you get upset about any rookies joining the team, She has promised us that these men will be trained and ready to fight with their lives. Now, Without further ado, lets welcome our new member to the team." Blimey! Its the bloke from before! The boy looks too young to even pick up a gun, let alone risk his life on the battlefield! Seriously, what the hell are they thinkin up there? "Now guys ya better calm down cuz' this guys a part of the team now and we'll treat him as such. Remember that the Blu teams got one just like him. So like it or not we're gonna have to make use of him! And so ya don't doubt his abilities the Administrators kindly provided a tape from one of his training exorcises." The engineer fumbles with the tape for a second, causing a few small snickers from the onlookers. Honesttly, the man can build a fully functioning turret in less than a minute, how hard can it be to put in a damn tape? When he finally gets it in and working I see something that not only surprises me, but prolly the whole damn room as well.

The kid's damn good.

I mean hes no Saxton hale but hes dang near close if there ever was one. You see him flippin around cuttin off maniquin heads and dodgeing bullets all 'round. Hell, ya even see him whip out his sword and block a couple when hes in a pinch. I didn't think anybody coulda matched the scouts speed. Still dont. But this kids dang close. In less than two minuets hes got every turret in the room disabled, the maniquins are all chopped to bits too. I'm startin to see why they chose him. Still dont make me buddies with him. KInda hard when he intterupts your conversation just to scream at ya for half a minute. Still, The kids got somthin. I wouldn't get on his bad side.

(Assassin's pov)

They made me wait outside, said I wasn't old enough to join meetings. There's someone looking out every other minute. so listening at the doors out too. I've resigned to sitting in the corner until the meetings over and waiting. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupts my thought process. "Whaddya mean I cant go in! I've been on this team for two years and you still give me that bullshit?" "Sorry sir, but your not allowed in until your at drinking age. If you want you can post a complaint on the bulletin board." "Yeah, like that'll solve anything. Probly get torn down as soon as its put up." I hear him stomp over to the bench next to me. "You stuck out here too?" I look up from the floor. He's young, about twenty, and he's wearing a blue shirt with a Red Sox cap. "Come on, I know a place." Before I even look up he's half-way across the room. "Come on slow poke, before they catch us!" Hesitantly I start following him. I'm soon at sprinting speed trying to keep up with him. Before long he stops at an air vent. He shouts, "It's up here." before clambering in. Confused, and a little wary, I climb in after him. He starts leading me through several turns before finally stopping at a dead end. "Shhh! If they hear us up here we'll never see the end of it! You better be gratefull I dragged your slow ass up here." I look through the slotted vents here. I'ts the man who drove me here giving some speech, and from what i can tell they're talking about me. "its really important, Ya don't see both teams huddled in close quarters otherwise. Whoa, look at that, the kid's almost as good as me. I just hope i never hafta fight him out there. Hey wait a moment, Aren't you-" But I'm already gone, enraged that they're showing me off like a toy. Ive been here one day, and they're already pulling up training videos. Not like it matters anyways. Most of them had this look of, I dunno unhappiness at best. It's like they don't think I'll be up to par or something. Whatever, I've got too much on my hands to worry about what others think. Its not like it will matter when I'm fighting for my life. Either way i still cant afford to let anyone find out the truth. I can't handle that kind of sympathy going around, I'm already too unstable as it is. If I can trust just the doctor to keep it a secret then ill be able to handle this thing. For now.


End file.
